


Grasse mat'

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Salut les geeks (youtube RPF), What the cut (youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathieu ne dort pas assez, c'est de notoriété publique. Mais quand on a des squatteurs dans son pieu, c'est compliqué aussi…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasse mat'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Voyeurisme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/116278) by AndersAndrew. 



> Encore une fic sur Mathieu, Antoine et Alexis parce que je fais ce que je veux! Pour le coup, comme Voyeurisme, c'est un peu une suite de fic d'AndersAndrew (mais celle-ci peut se lire plus ou moins toute seule, si vous voulez le reste c'est la suite quasi directe de Voyeurisme). Attention c'est affreusement fluff.
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça
> 
> Enjoy!

Mathieu aurait pu se plaindre qu'il avait trop chaud. Parce qu'entre la couette et le chauffage et les deux bouillottes qui squattaient son lit, il avait l'impression d'être au sauna. Il aurait pu aussi se plaindre qu'il était en train de bouffer des cheveux. Plus précisément, il avait un genre de nid d'oiseau capillaire sur la tronche qui menaçait de l'étouffer toutes les 5 minutes, à chaque mouvement. Il aurait pu se plaindre mais ça aurait voulu dire sortir de cette agréable torpeur, et puis bouger. Et ça, il ne voulait pas, pas tout de suite. Il avait la carrure massive d'Alexis dans le dos, son bras passé sur le ventre, et les lèvres d'Antoine dans son cou, qui lui bavaient allègrement dessus, d'ailleurs. Il allait peut-être (sans doute) passer pour une guimauve, mais même ça, la chaleur étouffante, les cheveux d'Antoine dans ses voies aériennes et la barbe d'Alexis qui lui chatouillait le cou, et ses bras qui menaçaient de lui briser les côtes à chaque respiration un peu trop forte, ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir rester comme ça, et juste profiter…

Par contre, quand un certain félidé décida de venir rejoindre leur petite grasse matinée pour s'installer sur son visage, il ne put rester dans le coltar plus longtemps. Un grognement étouffé par des cheveux et des poils de chat s'éleva dans la pièce

"Wifiiiiii, putain de chat…"

Il tenta d'abord de souffler suffisamment fort pour déranger le chat qui se servait de son visage comme coussin, ce qui ne servit à rien d'autre qu'à faire grogner Antoine qui se serra un peu plus contre lui pour qu'il arrête de bouger, indifférent à sa souffrance. Il dut lutter pour se redresser suffisamment et agiter son seul bras libre pour enfin déloger le chat, qui finit par filer dans un miaulement indigné. Il retomba sur son oreiller en inspirant une salvatrice goulée d'air, et dans son dos, il sentit Alexis esquisser un sourire et souffler un petit rire contre sa peau. Il aurait sans doute râlé un peu plus si ça ne l'avait pas fait frissonner à ce point.

Mais maintenant qu'il s'était sorti de sa torpeur, et qu'il avait bougé, un peu contre sa volonté, l'équilibre parfait n'était plus là. Il avait trop chaud, et pouvait dire adieu à sa grasse matinée. Il était trop réveillé, trop conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui pour se rendormir maintenant. Il poussa la couette, tentant de retrouver un minimum d'air, ce qui était plutôt complexe puisque la chaleur venait moins de la couette que des deux zouaves qui se servaient de lui comme un doudou à taille humaine (oui humaine, c'est eux qui sont grands).

Il aurait pu les jeter, sans doute, pour pouvoir s'étaler un peu plus sur les draps et retrouver un semblant de température normale, mais c'était très, mais alors très compliqué quand un des deux s'était mis à lui parsemer la clavicule de baisers endormis, et que l'autre traçait de petits cercles du bout des doigts sur son ventre. Ou révisait ses gammes de guitare, il ne savait pas bien. Surtout que le peu de mouvement qu'il avait fait lui fit réaliser la sourde douleur dans son fondement qui l'empêcherait sans doute de s'assoir un peu trop violemment pour les deux jours à venir. Un jour il y penserait avant de faire venir ces deux-là dans son pieu. Et de faire sa cochonne à quatre pattes… bref. Un jour.

Pour l'instant, il n'en était pas encore aux bonnes résolutions, parce que les deux zigotos étaient en train de se réveiller, et la grasse mat' était officiellement terminée. Enfin, pour la partie sommeil en tout cas. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas motivés à se lever tout de suite. Et son problème de température n'était apparemment pas près de redescendre, pas maintenant qu'il sentait Alexis entamer un léger mouvement de va et viens contre ses fesses. Oh rien de bien méchant, hein, mais ajoutez à cela les lèvres d'Antoine dans son cou, et les quatre mains qui se baladaient sur lui, et il sentait bien que c'était mal parti pour bouger avant un long moment. Et il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ça lui pose vraiment problème…


End file.
